Now I'm Here
"Now I'm Here" is a song by the British rock band Queen. The sixth song on their third album, Sheer Heart Attack, it was written by lead guitarist Brian May. The song is noted for its hard riff and vocal harmonies. In the UK, the song reached #11 on the charts when released as a single in 1975.Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited The song was a live favourite, performed at virtually every concert from late 1974 to 1986.Queen on tour Queen Concerts. Retrieved 10 July 2011 Details The song draws on May's fond experiences of the band's US tour, supporting Mott the Hoople, which had taken place earlier in 1974. The aforementioned band are referenced explicitly; Down in the city, just Hoople and me. It also appeared on the 1981 compilation album Greatest Hits, and the 1997 compilation album Queen Rocks.Queen Rocks, Vol. 1 Allmusic. Retrieved 10 July 2011 In March 2005, ''Q'' magazine placed "Now I'm Here" at number 33 in its list of the 100 Greatest Guitar Tracks.Tracks 100 Greatest Guitar Tracks Ever! Q Magazine. Retrieved 10 July 2011 Live performances "Now I'm Here" was a fixture of Queen's set lists, being performed on every concert tour from 1974 until the band's final tour in 1986. It was first performed on the Sheer Heart Attack Tour in Manchester on 30 October 1974. The song's first performance would mark the first show where Queen employed the use of delay on Freddie Mercury's voice. On the Sheer Heart Attack Tour, Mercury would be seen singing the line "Now I'm here" on one side of the stage amidst the darkness and dry ice, and a few bars later, at "Now I'm there," he would "appear" on the other side of the stage, an illusion created by an identically-dressed stagehand. May continued to perform the song as a solo artist following Mercury's death in 1991. It was used as the opening song on the American, Asian and Australian legs of the Queen + Adam Lambert Tour 2014–2015. Queen comments on the record Charts Personnel *Freddie Mercury - lead and backing vocals, Hammond organ *Brian May - electric guitar, piano, backing vocals *Roger Taylor - drums, backing vocals *John Deacon - bass guitar Live recordings *''Live Killers'' (1979) *''Concerts for the People of Kampuchea'' (1979) (recorded at their Christmas concert in Hammersmith Odeon, London) *''Queen Rock Montreal'' (1981) *''Queen on Fire - Live at the Bowl'' (1982) *''Live at Wembley '86'' / Live at Wembley Stadium (1986) *''Hungarian Rhapsody: Queen Live in Budapest ’86'' (1986) *''The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert'' (1992) (played by Def Leppard and Brian May) *''Live at the Brixton Academy'' (Brian May album) (1993) *''Live at the Rainbow '74'' (2014) References External links * Official YouTube videos: original music video, Live at the Bowl (and reprise), Live at the Bowl: "Dragon Attack"/"Now I'm Here" (reprise) * Lyrics at Queen official website Category:Queen (band) songs Category:1975 singles Category:Songs written by Brian May Category:Music videos directed by Bruce Gowers Category:Song recordings produced by Roy Thomas Baker Category:Songs about New York Category:EMI Records singles Category:Elektra Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:1974 songs Category:Hard rock songs